disney_gamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Disney's Aladdin (Video Game)
Disney's Aladdin is a series of video games based on the 1992 motion picture of the same name. Unlike some cross-platform games of both then and now, the five versions (Sega Mega Drive, Super NES, Sega Master System/Sega Game Gear, Game Boy and NES) are each different games. SNES Version The Super Nintendo version of Aladdin was developed and published by Capcom. Unlike the Genesis version, the player does not equip a scimitar. Instead, the game play revolves around jumping on enemies, as well as vaulting off stumps to reach otherwise inaccessible areas, though like the Genesis version, the player can also throw apples to stun opponents. The story line more or less closely follows the plot of its namesake, the Disney full-length animated motion picture, with Aladdin going from a street rat to a prince, who first woos, and then has to rescue, the Princess Jasmine. Most levels and stages of the game will be readily recognized by people who have seen the motion picture, but there are a few levels that have nothing to do with the movie—including a surreal world where Genie—dressed in a tuxedo—serves as Aladdin's guide. However, that level could be considered akin to Genie's famous song "You Ain't Never Had a Friend Like Me" because it occurs right after Aladdin finishes the Cave of Wonders and the song plays as an instrumental during this stage, which was also in the movie when Genie tried to convince Aladdin of his surreal, incredible abilities.The game features renditions of the soundtrack from the Disney motion picture, as well as several mini-games dependent on the player catching a golden scarab or collecting all diamonds within a stage. An extra challenge involved finding 70 red diamonds throughout the game. While they weren't necessary for ending the game, the credits screen changes slightly according to how many diamonds were collected. In the end of the level you receive a chance to spin to have credits, lives and bonuses. at the boss level you need to defeat JAFAR to finish the game. That version sold over 1.75 million units worldwide. The reason that the Super Nintendo version of Aladdin was developed by Capcom and not Virgin Interactive was that the film came out at a time when Capcom held the licensing rights to games on Nintendo consoles based on Disney intellectual property. This deal resulted in some classic titles as Ducktales, Darkwing Duck, Who Framed Roger Rabbit? (Game Boy version), and Goof Troop. The license expired some time between the cinematic releases of Aladdin and The Lion King, as the video game adaptation of The Lion King was developed by Virgin Interactive on all platforms including the Super Nintendo, and the Mega Drive version of Aladdin was ported to the NES for a European release on New Year's Eve 1994. The Capcom version was also ported unofficially to the NES by an unknown company in 1995. It was also ported unofficially to the Mega Drive/Genesis. A version of the game would also later receive a port for the Game Boy Advance with an extra stage, though all the songs based directly on the original movie were replaced with new music. Category:Disney Category:Disney Games Category:Disney Games Wiki Category:Video Game